flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 44
(Cool) Covekit shook her head. "I wanna go see the new kits!"---- Stormstar settled down, licking his injured leg briskly, though he wished to see his sister's kits.Stormstar 01:03, September 18, 2015 (UTC) (won't be on tomorrow guys, going on a trip for the weekend c:) Snowkit edged forward slowly to the entrance of the nursery, seeing as the loud yowly-noises had gone. Meanwhile, at the edge of FlameClan territory, Dusk shot a look at his father. "...You sure we'll be fine?" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:01, September 18, 2015 (UTC) (I'm home from school! ^-^ Shall we continue the fight, Whiskers?) Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 20:18, September 18, 2015 (UTC) (ye) To insure that his brother didn't try to flee, Phoenixflame hooked his claws around Shadowpelt's shoulders.Stormstar 21:04, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpelt let out a yowl, turning his head to watch his brother sink his claws into his soft flesh. Growling, he tried to wriggle free, snapping his jaws near his neck and throat. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 21:11, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixflame tried to duck away from his brother's snapping jaws, only to be bit on the cheek. Hissing in pain, the russet tom sharply turned his head, chomping back at Shadowpelt.Stormstar 21:13, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpelt let out a growl of frusteration, his claws bent back into the ground. Lurching back with a hiss, he swiped at his brother's face, missing by a tail-length and eventually getting pinned by the massive large tom. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 21:17, September 18, 2015 (UTC) "I'm not one for last words before I kill a cruel cat." Curling a lip, Phoenixflame plunged his fangs into Shadowpelt's neck, showing no mercy. He wanted to rule FlameClan, in other words, he wanted to destroy them...and Phoenixflame wouldn't let that happen.Stormstar 21:18, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpelt let out a shriek of pain, slamming his claws powerfully into Phoenixflame's muzzle before falling dead on the ground, his shreik being cut short by his dying gasps of pain. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 21:20, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Sunsetflare curled his tail around Sunrisekit, purring. Falconheart stood and walked back to camp, trying to suppress her depression. I'm so stupid! She kept her gaze on the ground, curling inside her nest and sighing. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 21:20, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar sat awkwardly, patiently waiting for his sister to not be busy so he could ask her to check out his leg.---- Phoenixflame kept his grip on the black tom's throat, keeping his fangs lodged for a few moments after his brother's death, just to make sure he was dead.---- Scarletflame fell asleep.Stormstar 21:23, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost shuddered as she watched her brothers fight, Shadowpelt being the one to lose and die in the end. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she saw the cold, ruthless look in Phoenixflame's eyes. "I.. uhh.. thanks.." She murmered, trying to make the best out of the situation. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 21:24, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Not wanting to anger anyone else, Falconheart buried her face in her paws, falling asleep within a few minutes. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 21:35, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow was bored out of his mind, and watched Stormstar, his eyes lighting up with confusion.---- Phoenixflame spat out his brother's fur and blood, stepping back and glaring down at his body coldly. "...I can't let anyone hurt my big brother or my littermate."Stormstar 21:37, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Minfrost shuddered again. "Yes.. I know.. but-" She cut herself off, not willing to dicuss it anymore. "Well.. thanks.." She murmered, resting her head on Phoenixflame's shoulder. "You didn't have to.. 'kill' him, though.." Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 21:42, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixflame closed his eyes before letting out a soft growl. "He was going to kill you, and our brother, probably Scarletflame as well."Stormstar 21:45, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart was dreaming. She was running away from...something. It was huge, much bigger than she was. She glanced back, alarm lighting up her gaze. Outside her dream, of course, she was shifting aggressively, her tailtip flicking and her legs lashing out. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 22:25, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost sighed. "..Yeah, I guess." She murmered, lowering her head to silently mourn for Shadowpelt. Poor guy.. He just wanted to be noticed.. but before anyone did, he became a monster.. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 22:33, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixflame twitched his tail tip. "Come on, let's get back to camp, make sure everyone's alright."---- Stormstar shifted uncomfortably.Stormstar 22:55, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Still lashing out with her legs, Falconheart ran away from her dream-dog, panic and instinct driving her forward. "Someone come, please!" She couldn't take this dream any longer. Skidding to a halt, she turned as the huge dog's jaws closed on her, feeling the dog's teeth stab through her body. She jolted awake, panting and feeling her heart pound in her chest. "No...no more, please, no more dreams like that..." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:09, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar flinched in surprise, broken from his thoughts as he heard someone moving around frantically.Stormstar 23:21, September 18, 2015 (UTC) "No more, no more." Falconheart wanted comfort, from someone that wasn't her family...Maybe she could find her mentor, and talk to him. He'd help, right? Help her feel much better than she did at the moment. Feeling a slight rise of fear in her stomach, she took slow steps outside. Approaching her leader, she could feel the blood pounding in her ears. "Hey, can we talk?" It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:31, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar stumbled at the sudden sound of a voice. Nearly falling, the leader caught himself, blinking up at Falconheart in surprise. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure."Stormstar 23:32, September 18, 2015 (UTC) "I, um, have been having a bad day..." Falconheart lowered herself to the ground. "Plus, there's something else I'd like to ask." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:37, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar struggled to groom his forehead, constantly stumbling due to his leg, causing him to be unbalanced. "Same here. Ask away."Stormstar 23:39, September 18, 2015 (UTC) "What gave you the impulse to prevent your brother from killing me? And..." The brown tabby sighed and slowly said the next words. "Do you have any feelings for me?" It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:44, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar cocked his head. "Why would I let my brother kill my friend? That's not right, nobody deserves to die, especially you..." He then paused.Stormstar 23:46, September 18, 2015 (UTC) "Especially me?" Falconheart's eyes widened slightly. "What's so special about me? I'm just a warrior, and you're leader. I'd be surprised if you had feelings for me..." She trailed off, love flashing in her eyes for a single second before fading away. She placed her tail on her leader's flank, sighing and turning her gaze to the ground. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 02:05, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar went silent, his blue eyes round. Now what would he do...?Stormstar 14:42, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Mallowbreeze's spirit lingered around camp before leaving. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 14:46, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw crouched, getting into hunting postion. He licked his white teeth, his tail dropped on the ground. With a low growl, he leaped into the air, landing on a large rabbit and pinning it with a killing bite to the neck. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 15:01, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart lifted her head to stare at Stormstar. "Well, you may as well tell me if you've got feelings for me." She shifted closer, blinking slowly. "And to be honest, sitting here with you makes me feel a thousand times better." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 17:17, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar scooted away. "I-I...Look, Falconheart, I saved you because you're a Clanmate, a freind, my apprentice. I can't let someone kill you, I've put so much time into training you, and I like you, but not love. I'm sorry." The dark tabby leader looked away. "I'm glad it makes you feel better, but I'm sorry, I truly am."Stormstar 17:21, September 19, 2015 (UTC) "It's fine," Falconheart murmured. "I didn't think you'd have something more than our bond from training." She turned her head away. "You're always going to be my mentor, even if I never made a single impression other than that." She was trying to reassure herself, trying to restrain the shake of her legs as she stood. "I'll, um, see you later, I guess..." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 17:35, September 19, 2015 (UTC) (shecouldalwayshookupwithPhoenixorBogeventhoughtheyweregoingtobe5everalone) Stormstar nodded. "See ya..." He trailed off awkwardly.Stormstar 17:38, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart didn't turn her head to look back at Stormstar. Inside, she felt destroyed - she didn't know why she felt so lonely. No, I'll be fine. I have to be fine. This Clan needs me more than ever. At anytime there could be another queen. She blinked a few times, then continued her thoughts. Even if that queen happened to be me! It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 17:55, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar starred at his paws. Hopefully, he hadn't been to harsh, after all, he couldn't lose a friend. Oh StarClan, please don't let her be crushed... His gaze then drifted to the ScorchClan border, a slight twinkle in his blue eyes. I wonder how Blazeflame's doing... He suddenly lowered his gaze to his paws and let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders slumping. ...What does it matter, if I try to talk to her, I'll probably crush her too...Stormstar 17:59, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart took a deep breath; she needed some time alone. More importantly, she needed to spend some time away from Stormstar at that moment. She headed out of camp once more, hunting a raven near the SC border. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 18:17, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw picked up the rabbit and took it back to camp, the plump rabbit hanging from his jaws before he set it on the fresh kill pile. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 18:18, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar shifted uncomfortably, resting his gaze on his paws. I'm so heartless... He cringed in pain, letting his blue gaze fall onto the ScorchClan land once more. I need comfort, my best friend Blazeflame would be there for me, but...I'd probably hurt her...And I can't hurt her.Stormstar 18:21, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Crouching as she watched her raven, Falconheart suddenly caught dark tabby fur out of the corner of her eye. No, he's just going to hurt you even more! She turned her focus back to the raven, which had barely moved since her distraction. Narrowing her eyes, she leaped, killing the raven with a swift bite to its neck. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 18:29, September 19, 2015 (UTC) The thought of not hurting Blazefire made memories stirr in the leader's head. IT reminded him of the skirmish, when he refused to fight the ScorchClan molly...She seemed so confused. Am I already hurting her...? Stormstar closed his eyes.Stormstar 18:31, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Quickly burying the raven, Falconheart pushed out of the bushes, eyeing the river. Maybe fishing will help. She watched the water intently, a paw raised in case any fish came by. She wasn't aware that her leader was only beyond the bushes. She only wanted to help her Clan by hunting, even if they hated fish. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 18:36, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Doing his best to push the cruel thoughts away, Stormstar tried to think of his family. Scarletflame just had kits, that's right...I should try to visit them, even though I hurt her as well... He then paused. ...I wonder what it's like to have kits...I want some one day, maybe with...-'' He quickly stopped thinking about the thoughts, his eyes widening with surprise. What in the name of StarClan was his problem?!'Stormstar' 18:40, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Lashing out as a fish swam past her, the brown tabby watched her prey fall to the ground beside her, killing it with another strike of her claws. ''Better get this back, quick! She could pick up the raven after she brought her fish back. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 18:43, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar let out a heavy sigh, his stomach in knots. He just wanted to yowl, to cry out to StarClan...Why did his path have to be so difficult, so hurtful?---- Phoenixflame returned to camp, but he forgot to bury his brother. (phoenix, you derp)Stormstar 18:46, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart carried her fish back to camp before dropping on the fresh-kill pile. She needed to get her raven, so she turned and trotted out of camp. I hope I won't run into him. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 18:59, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar returned to camp, his shoulders remaining slumped as he gazed at the nursery.Stormstar 19:00, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Sunsetflare was sitting beside his slumbering mate, purring as he watched his kits. Falconheart trotted to the spot where she had buried her raven. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 19:05, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar flattened his ears and let out a sad sigh as he noticed that his sister was asleep. Struggling to sit down, the tom had never felt so alone.Stormstar 19:09, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Trotting back inside with the raven in her jaws, Falconheart couldn't stop her gaze from trailing to Stormstar. Poor thing. He must be thinking he crushed me. She surpressed a small growl. But he did crush me. He looks so lonely, though... She placed her raven on the freshkill pile before walking up to him. "Need some company?" She lowered herself down beside him. "And I wasn't totally crushed by you saying what you said." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 19:14, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar closed his eyes. "...Again, I'm sorry, but I don't see you in that sort of way..." He opened his gaze and let it fall on the nursery. "...I wonder if I'll have kits some day...for some reason, I hope I do."Stormstar 19:16, September 19, 2015 (UTC) "You probably will, based upon how many shecats crush on you." Falconheart's tail flicked. "Besides, I'm okay, seriously. I still have a little bit feelings for you, but I denied them because I knew you wouldn't have feelings for me." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 19:24, September 19, 2015 (UTC) "...That's not the same, I have no relationship with those cats." The leader responded with a twitch of his ear.Stormstar 19:26, September 19, 2015 (UTC) "You've got a stellar relationship with me. And whoever that 'Blazeflame' is." Falconheart didn't want to press her leader into a loving relationship with her; besides, she knew he didn't share the same feelings for her as she did for him. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 19:29, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar closed his eyes again, his claws sinking into the earth. "Blazeflame is in another Clan, I can't have kits with her! And that'd be...weird." (hahanoitwouldn'tbe)Stormstar 19:31, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal's spirit drifted around camp once last time before leaving. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 19:47, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Russetfeather sunned herself boredly.Stormstar 19:51, September 19, 2015 (UTC) "Kits are the most natural thing in the world" Falconheart glanced towards the nursery "...In face, I would have had some to raise if they hadn't all died." Her eyes hardened. "She is in another Clan, you're right. There's already been one case with me and another with your sister. Not you, I would think that you'd be loyal to this Clan. -- Stormver Stormstar flicked his tail, his gaze darkening. "I am loyal to this Clan, to the core. There is nothing in the Code that says you cannot be friends with a cat in another Clan." He replied, shifting his gaze back to the nursery. "I will give this Clan kits some day, I want some, and I wish I had some, they'd really take some stress off of me."Stormstar 20:16, September 19, 2015 (UTC) (thanks a million for fixing that) Falconheart scooted away. "I can't help that at the moment. Unless I was a queen, I couldn't do a thing." She twitched an ear and plunged into her thoughts. Well, it'd be nice to have his kits, but he's already told me his feelings. I'm not sure what my kits would be like. Maybe one would be like me. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 20:23, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar gave the molly a weird look. "Er, I didn't say I wanted any right now or with you." He responded awkwardly, leaning away.Stormstar 20:25, September 19, 2015 (UTC) "I didn't say that either," Falconheart gave Stormstar a small smile. "You haven't said anything about it, so I assumed not." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 20:43, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar suddenly let out a soft groan of pain, as he had been leaning on his bad leg.Stormstar 21:37, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk started to sort out the patrols. The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:41, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Drawing in a small gasp, Falconheart moved closer to Stormstar. "Lean on me before you hurt yourself even more." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 15:32, September 20, 2015 (UTC) (nooooo idea what's going on whatsoever! WOOH (jk I hate being in the dark lel)) Riverwish padded to Whitestripe as Darkpelt buried Grassfur with Spottedpetal. "He's gone..." They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 16:05, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart braced herself for Stormstar's weight; she was strong, but she didn't want to be too relaxed. "Just do it, before I heave you to Mintfrost." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 19:42, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather was dreaming in the warriors' den, about Darkpelt. He was so handsome... Meanwhile, Snowkit jumped around Streamwing, moaning that he should be an apprentice. (they're getting apprenticed this week, Cloud's kits should become them too at the same time imho) --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 04:11, September 21, 2015 (UTC) (sure)"Ok."Sunkit mewed. "I wanna come too." Power is neither good nor Evil, But its the user who makes it so. 19:19, September 21, 2015 (UTC) (mmmm) Copperdusk was hunting alone outside of camp. It was quiet, until a voice whispered her name. "Copperdusk?" The voice made her jump, and she ventured over to the source of the noise. "Who is it?" she called weakly, tasting the air. She knew one of the cats who was there the moment before he stepped out. It was Titan, her brother Titan... why had he decided to trespass? She should kick him out... But there, beside him, was a slightly smaller dark ginger cat, with stunningly blue eyes... She was reminded of herself when she looked at him. Who was this cat? And why had Titan decided to trespass, just for this? "Copperdusk," Titan breathed again, stepping closer. "This is -" Copperdusk interrupted him. "I should be asking you why you're trespassing first," she hissed quietly. "Tell me what you're doing here, or I'll be taking you to Stormstar, alright?" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 19:39, September 21, 2015 (UTC) (Brams, Darkpelt scared off a DarkClan cat; Silverfeather should be going gaga over him so we can start FINALLY <3333) Darkpelt came back from burying Grassfur's body with Spottedpetal, who was wheezing in agony. Her kits were coming. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 21:51, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing twitched an ear and gazed outside. "Mintfrost!" She stood and walked out of the nursery. "...Spottedpetal is kitting." She brushed past Falconheart and Stormstar, brushing her tail along her sister's back before striving to the medicine den. Falconheart let out a purr and turned her head to watch Streamwing, her muscles relaxing in the process. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 22:49, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar looked away, despite gritting his teeth. "No, I'm fine, I'll have my sister look at my leg later, I have eight lives to spare."Stormstar 23:17, September 21, 2015 (UTC) "Do it, come on!" Falconheart held in a growl. "Eight lives is no excuse for not hurting yourself to the point where you are limping for life! That's like me insisting I could take your place as a kit!" She let her anger boom for a second longer, a spark of determination in her eyes before she relaxed once more. "Just do it, I'll be okay. Plus, you won't hurt yourself anymore, and that's what I'd like right now." A soft purr nearly escaped her throat, causing her to choke slightly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:35, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar rolled his eyes. He could very well walk on his own, he had simply put all of his body weight on that one leg, causing it to hurt for a heartbeat, but arguing would only make the situation worse. "Fine, just take me to my sister's den, where I can wait for her."Stormstar 23:39, September 21, 2015 (UTC) "You won't regret it," Falconheart sighed. "Now come on, you big lump, let's take you over." She gave her leader a small smile as she stood. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:45, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar, twitching an ear, rose to his paws and limped after the molly.---- With a soft huff, Phoenixflame slowly slumped into a sitting position, feeling relatively stressed. It had been a long day, too long of a day...Stormstar 01:33, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern padded into camp with a mouse in her jaws. The molly looked around and spotted Phoenixflame and padded over and dropped the mouse at his paws. "Hi, are you okay?" She meowed quietly. --Bluestar340 Phoenixflame looked up at the she-cat, and he had to admit, he found her quite pretty. "I-I yeah, I..." He paused before sighing and shaking his head slowly. "...No, not at all..."Stormstar 01:45, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern sat down beside him. "Would you like to talk about it?" She asked concern showed in her dark blue eyes. --Bluestar340 "Yeah, I guess." The ruddy tom swallowed. "...You know how I used to be, right? I was extremely envious of my brother, and thought I was meant to be leader...I've changed, but I don't think everyone believes that I have. Stormstar does, and I think the rest of my family, but not our Clanmates..."Stormstar 01:52, September 22, 2015 (UTC) "I believe you have, it matters what you do now not what happened in the past. I trust you and if are clanmates don't than they're mouse-brained they should know you're loyal!" She meowed gently then she touched her nose softly to his cheek. --Bluestar340 Phoenixflame suddenly blushed at the molly's touch, something he'd never done before. "I-I..." He began, trying to regain himself, his eyes round. "I, er, yeah...I know it matters, but it doesn't matter to them...But it's good to know that you care."Stormstar 02:01, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern pulled away and smiled at him, "If you need a cat to talk to I'm here." She murmured. The molly then nodded to the mouse, "Eat." She meowed. --Bluestar340 (yeah hehe) Silverfeather woke up with a jolt as he heard Spottedpetal's screams. Meanwhile, Titan backed away suddenly. "Woah, woah, Copperdusk, I mean no harm. I'll be out of here once I've talked to you." Copperdusk waved her tail, annoyed. "Fine, then," she mewed slowly, "but if I get sacked of my deputy position because of this, it's your fault." Dusk stared at Copperdusk. Hmmm... The dark ginger tom stayed beside Titan, his fur bristled. Titan's fur lifted. "Fine," he grumbled. "Don't be so grumpy. I wanted to show you something." Copperdusk narrowed her eyes. "What is it??" Titan's gaze flicked to Dusk, and the dark ginger tom backed away. "This is Dusk," Titan mewed. "He is my son." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 04:12, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt rushed to the medicine den and called out for Mintfrost. "Spottedpetal is kitting!" ---Spottedpetal wailed in agony as the first one came: a black tom with blue-gray tabby markings. They weren't stripes, yet they weren't spots either. They were just...markings. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 20:39, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixflame paused before flashing Brightfern a smile. "...Thanks." Dipping his head, he began to eat.Stormstar 21:09, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern nodded, "No problem." She meowed quietly. The she-cat then wrapped her fluffy tail around her paws. --Bluestar340 (ey Blue, could you please sign with your signature? Thanks :3 I can make you a custom sig if you want) Spottedpetal's second kit came: a reddish tom. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 21:50, September 22, 2015 (UTC) (Blue's having coding issues)The ruddy tom paused before letting out a warm purr, nosing the freshkill forward. "Here, have some."Stormstar 21:51, September 22, 2015 (UTC) (ohh) Spottedpetal wailed in agony again. There was one more kit - but it was having trouble coming out! "Help.." she crackled. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 21:53, September 22, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, sorry x3) "You sure?" the small cat asked, her head tilted slightly. --Bluestar340 (it's okay!) Spottedpetal huffed and puffed but (couldn't get the house down) couldn't get the kit out. Something was terribly wrong. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 22:03, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Leaving Stormstar with his sister, Falconheart curled up inside her nest. Ashpaw, I need to talk with you! Please come! She let her breathing slow as she blinked from the real world to being alone with her brother. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 01:32, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixflame continued to purr, giving the ginger-and-white she-cat a gentle nudge. "Of course I'm sure!"Stormstar 02:13, September 23, 2015 (UTC) (guys, I'm making a blog, please look as it will affect activity over the next few days c:) Copperdusk stared at Dusk disbelievingly. "..I do remember that last time I saw you, you said your mate was expecting kits... This is one of them, I presume?" Copperdusk scowled. "That's nice, Titan, but you might want to get out of-" Titan interrupted. "I know, Copperdusk..." he said slowly. "I just wanted to see you again, even though it was likely to be short." He then took a deep breath. "I kust wanted you to know that I named Dusk.. after you." The silver tom then left, beckoning for Dusk to follow, leaving Copperdusk to stare in disbelief. Meanwhile, back at camp, Silverfeather scuttled out of the warriors' den. "What's going on?" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 04:19, September 23, 2015 (UTC) (i saw) Once Falconheart left, Stormstar limped from camp.Stormstar 19:56, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern purred softly and took a small bite she quickly chewed and swallowed it. "So are you feeling better now?" She asked. --Bluestar340 Phoenixflame's eyes shone brightly. "Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better now, thanks to you."Stormstar 20:16, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern looked down shyly. "I'm sure it wasn't because of me." She meowed quietly. --Bluestar340 "It was, you talked with me and made me feel...warm on the inside." Phoenixflame responded, turning a little shy.Stormstar 20:35, September 23, 2015 (UTC) "O-Oh, well I'm g-glad I helped." She murmured she then smiled at him. The small she-cat then nudged the mouse back "You should eat more, you only had one bite." --Bluestar340 Phoenixflame took a bite before nosing the mouse back to the molly. "Here, you can finish it, you deserve it."Stormstar 20:45, September 23, 2015 (UTC) "Really? I don't want to take your food." She mumbled her head tilted to the side slightly. --Bluestar340 "You won't be taking it if I'm giving it to you."Stormstar 20:52, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern nodded and ate the last few bites. The molly licked her lips and looked up at him. --Bluestar340 Phoenixflame rolled onto his back with a soft grunt.Stormstar 21:08, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern laid down beside him. "Hi there." She meowed. --Bluestar340 The russet tom twitched his whiskers in amusement, putting a paw on her nose. "Haven't seen you in a while."Stormstar 21:29, September 23, 2015 (UTC) (@Brams I'll make sure to take a peek) Darkpelt turned to Silverfeather, who at first he thought was a StarClan cat. "Spottedpetal's kitting," he explained. --- Spottedpetal's last kit finally came: a beautiful blue-gray and white she-cat with black tabby markings. Little did Spottedpetal know that this little she-kit would be forever affected by this trauma... (this was inspired by something that happened to one of my cat's kittens. Her head got a little stuck...-TMI-) They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 22:00, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern purred softly. "I know right, it's great to see you!" She meowed her whiskers twitched. --Bluestar340 Spottedpetal looked at the firstborn tom. "You shall be Stonekit," she purred. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 22:04, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixflame pulled his paw back before quickly rising to his paws, shaking dust from his pelt. "C'mon, let's go for a hunt!"Stormstar 22:06, September 23, 2015 (UTC) She looked to the reddish tomkit. "And you, Redkit." They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 22:07, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern nodded, and hopped up beside him. "Let's do it!" She meowed. --Bluestar340 She then looked to the little she-kit. "And lastly, I shall call you Breezekit." They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 22:15, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixflame charged out of camp, and for once, he felt free, he felt remarkably happy...Nobody ever treated him like this before, and nobody had ever made him feel so overjoyed in his life.Stormstar 22:16, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern bounded after him, her long fur flying around her. She was very happy, she'd never really spoke to many cats in the clan but she found it easy to talk to this tom, and she knew she'd found her only friend she'd really ever had. --Bluestar340 Phoenixflame slowed his pace to race alongside the molly, letting his stride match hers. "So, what do you want to hunt?" He asked in a cheerful tone.Stormstar 22:24, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart first pressed against her brother's flank; nothing had ever felt so good in her lifetime, so warm and welcoming. "You wanted to talk with me?" His voice...oh that voice, she had missed it. "Yeah," she responded. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 22:26, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar, his leg stiff and burning with pain, kept walking.Stormstar 22:29, September 23, 2015 (UTC) (shall they have of their infamous crashing-into-my-face meetings c:?) Blazefire was hunting a rabbit near the border. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 22:32, September 23, 2015 (UTC) (why not) Stormstar, near the border as well, struggled to crouch down low as he scented a rabbit. Creeping forward, the tom even spotted the fluffy white creature before springing, oblivious to the fact that another cat was hunting it.Stormstar 22:36, September 23, 2015 (UTC) "Um maybe mice?" She responded, "If you don't want to do that I understand we can hunt something else." She added quickly. --Bluestar340 (WHAT HAPPENED??) They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 22:43, September 23, 2015 (UTC) (got lagged out of chat). At the same moment, Blazefire sprang for it. Something registered in her mind, a sixth sense that something wans't right, before her head slammed into the leader's side. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 22:44, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixflame nodded, quickening his pace. "Nah, mice are good, they're always fun to catch!" With those words, he loped off to begin his hunt, hoping to impress her with his catches.---- Stormstar grunted in surprise as someone rammed into his side, and thankfully, it wasn't the side with his bad leg...but he landed on it. Flattening his ears, the leader bit back a yelp of pain, his body tensing as he glared at his opponent, only to find his gaze softening. "Oh. It's just you."Stormstar 23:03, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern nodded and ran off the other way "I'll be over here!" She hissed quietly hoping he'd hear. --Bluestar340 Blazefire groaned as her head throbbed. Her eyes teared up and she was momentarily off balance. Almost immediately, she knew who it was, and sighed is resignation. " What's your issue?" she said through gritted teeth, trying to fight back her pain. " You always seem to loose your balance around m- what do you mean, just me?" ''she said playfully. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 23:10, September 23, 2015 (UTC) The leader, his leg sprawled out uncomfortably, twitched his whiskers in amusement before grinning. "Oh, I thought I was just attacked by a sheep."---- Phoenixflame nodded before slowing his pace.'Stormstar' 23:14, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire's eyes twinkled. She felt so at peace. The ginger tabby flicked him with her tail. " Yeah, sure. Besides, you made me loose that rabbit. ScorchClan will probably starve because of you," she joked. As she spoke, she moved closed and bent down to sniff his leg. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 23:57, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk came back to camp, sending a few warriors out of camp on a hunting patrol as she came in before pausing to rest outside the warriors' den. Meanwhile, Silverfeather nodded. "Mmmm, about time, she's been expecting for a while. Speaking of kits, Snowkit and Stormkit are about to become apprentices... I wonder who will become their mentors." The gray she-cat spoke of her younger siblings with thought, staing Darkpelt in the eye, watching him as she felt the same feeling that had washed over her family happen to Darkpelt. (>:D) --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:09, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Sunkit bounced up and down. "I heard Snowkit and Stormkit will be apprentices soon."she told Covekit excitedly. "You know what that means? We'll be apprentices soon too!" Power is neither good nor Evil, But its the user who makes it so. 14:37, September 24, 2015 (UTC) (sorry guys, big project today, i'll try to do the ceremony tomorrow or Saturday, or Sunday....) Covekit nodded vigorously. "Yep, we will! I hope I get Bogshadow as my mentor, he's so cool, and fearless in battle...from what I've heard."'Stormstar' 00:08, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire sat down next to Stormstar, letting out a huff of breath as she did so. " So.. what's new?"Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 00:24, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar blinked as the molly tried sniffing his leg, and then shifted to get more comfortable as she sat down next to him. "Nothing much, just leg issues...thanks to you." He stuck his tongue out at Blazefire sassily.'Stormstar' 00:37, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern padded around slowly and silently, she scented the and caught the scent of a vole. The molly saw it and dropped into a crouch and silently moved closer, then she sprang and killed it swiftly. Brightfern quickly buried it in the dirt and stood back up. --Bluestar340 " You rascal," Blazefire muttered. " One day your words will land you in trouble." She lifted a paw and unsheathed her claws, flailing the limb dramatically. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 00:44, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart's tail flicked in her sleep, but she remained still otherwise. "What do you want to speak about?" Her brother's voice tickled her ears. "Well..." She almost didn't want to mention her issue, but she desperately wanted Ashpaw's advice. "Sometimes I feel like I won't be able to find love. Sometimes I just want you to be alive and well. Sometimes I just feel so divided by my past." Her brother's pelt brushed hers. "Don't be afraid of life. I'm sure you'll find a tom that likes you. Plus, I think you're not judged at all." The two siblings curled up together inside Falconheart's dream, talking quietly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 21:47, September 25, 2015 (UTC) (I'll have to hold the ceremony this weekend, after Storm and Blaze have their interaction) Stormstar twitched his whiskers in amusement, jabbing the ginger she-cat in the side with a paw before flashing her an impish grin. "Well, aren't you snarky today."---- Phoenixflame stalked a mouse, his belly-fur gently brushing against the solid earth as he stalked along it, crouching down as low as he could.'Stormstar' 00:34, September 26, 2015 (UTC) (np) Falconheart rubbed Ashpaw's flank, pricking as he started to fade. "Go well, sis." She woke to her brother's warmth on her flank. ''Ashpaw, you're so wise...I miss you too. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 00:44, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow lamely walked around camp before nearly running over Russetfeather, pausing and greeting the she-cat as she returned from a hunt.Stormstar 00:47, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Standing, the tabby's eyes watched for any impending danger. She walked outside, her ears twitching. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 00:56, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow, murmuring his goodbye to the russet molly, settled down in a patch of sunlight. There, he pondered about his queer family.Stormstar 00:59, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart flicked her tail, remembering Ashpaw's advice. She pricked her ears at the sound of rustling, her head snapping towards the entrance of camp. (a little excitement for Falcon, she needs a little excitement in her life) Suddenly, a fox poked its head through the bushes. Yowling like the winds of a strong storm, Falconheart threw herself at the fox. "Protect the kits!" It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 01:16, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire returned the gesture. " It's 'cause of your bad influence," she teased lightly. " If you don't mind my asking, how're you guys recuperating? From the battle, I mean." Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 01:18, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm flattened his ears at the sound of screeching, his hackles raising in an instant. He then let out an annoyed groan, scuttling towards the nursery. For StarClan's sake, it's only a fox, and there's a whole Clan in camp right now, only a few cats are out...---- Stormstar shuffled his large paws. "My Clan's doing well, we've healed right up."Stormstar 01:20, September 26, 2015 (UTC) (is he gonna tell her bout falcon or nay)." Good," Blazefire said, nodding slowly. Talking to Stormstar was just so- easy. Even when she had nothing to say, the silence was companionable. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 01:23, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Grunting, Falconheart slashed the fox's flank. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 01:28, September 26, 2015 (UTC) (she can't read his mind, those are thoughts...) Stormstar returned his blue gaze to the sky. "...I'll be making some kits apprentices today...Did I tell you that I'm an uncle now?"Stormstar 01:30, September 26, 2015 (UTC) (whoops, i'll fix that) Falconheart pushed forward, the cover blocking her fight with the fox. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 01:38, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire's green eyes widened with delight for her friend. " No, you didn't! That's wonderful, congrats!" the tabby purred. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 01:47, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Releasing a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes. "Yeah, but...." Stormstar paused. "My sister has been angry with me for over a moon, she won't let me near them."Stormstar 14:25, September 26, 2015 (UTC) A sudden suspicion stole over Blazefire. Could they be... Sunsetflare's? ''She shrugged. It was no use bringing up bad blood, besides, she'd be embarassed if she got it wrong. " Give her time," Blazefire said. " Queens are very protective of their litters in the first moons. And if she's mad at you, she'll be especially protective of her litter. I'm sure she will see sense soon." Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 14:35, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart stalked out of the bushes, bleeding from a few scratches. Sighing, she didn't have a chance to stop herself from thinking about Stormstar. ''I wonder where he is. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 17:50, September 26, 2015 (UTC) (Warning guys I might become extremely inactive. Like, more inactive than I am now. Also Stormver POST IN SC) Riverwish greeted her new siblings with love, but then she noticed something about Redkit - he wasn't moving! They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 17:59, September 26, 2015 (UTC) The leader closed his blue eyes. "I sure do hope she reaches her senses soon...and I'm not at all please with her choice of a mate." Stormstar muttered under his breath, opening his orbs before letting them settle on the she-cat beside him. "I'm probably boring you with my complaining, I'm going to head on home, I need to hold those ceremonies, as promised."Stormstar 18:56, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit hopped up to Falconheart, asking the older shecat questions. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 19:07, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Infernokit pushed himself out of the nursery, his kitten-blue eyes round as he surveyed camp before gazing back at Scarletflame. "Momma, camp is soooooo big!"Stormstar 19:11, September 26, 2015 (UTC) " Not at all," Blazefire replied to his statement about bothering her, dissappointed as she realized he was leaving. The tabby took the hint, standing up. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, something she wanted to know. Despite the awkwardness that would follow, Blazefire blurted out: " Do you have a mate? You've never mentioned one," she said hastily, to amend the awkwardness of the first part of the sentence. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 19:14, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Sunrisekit eyed Falconheart. "When I become an apprentice, I want Falconheart as my mentor! She's so big and strong, I've heard her mentor was Stormstar himself!" It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 19:20, September 26, 2015 (UTC) At this question, Stormstar immediately felt...awkward, pausing in his tracks and glancing back at Blazefire, rather puzzled. "Huh? N-No, no I don't." Murmuring these words quickly, the leader hurried back to camp.Stormstar 19:23, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay